Brendan Brady
Brendan 'Seamus' Brady Is a villain In british soap oprea Hollyoaks he lived In Hollyoaks from August 2010 to March 2013, Making his first appearance on 5 August 2010 and his last on 22nd March 2013, In his time Brendan has killed three people In, Danny Houston, His grandma Flo Brady and Simon Walker, having major feuds with Warren Fox and Simon Walker and his father Seamus Brady Having a on-off relationship with Ste Hay also trying to hide the fact his gay, Brendan Is also classed as a anti hero and villain due to the fact he was sexually assulted by his father when he was younger. Sexuallity Brendan was serectly gay and this was revealed when he kisses his employer Ste Hay they sleep together but when Ste confronts him about being gay Brendan either hits Ste or violently threatens him, Ste ex Amy Barnes catches them and Brendan threatens her also with Ste's girlfriend turned friend Rae Wilson, Brendan got his friend Mitzeee Minniver to betend to be his girlfriend but she eventually started to sleep with Warren Fox, Brendan eventually came to terms with his sexuality and starts a relationship with Ste but It dosent last long as eventually Brendan's crimes catch up with him and he Is sent to prison. Murdering People Brendan killed his buissness partner Danny Houston when Danny threaten to hurt Ste he headbuts Danny then picks up a hammer and beats him to death but this Is witnessed and stoped by Warren Fox the two later get rid of Danny's body by fumping It In a lake, In 2012 In Hollyoaks spin off Hollyoaks Later, Brendan strangles his grandma when he finds out she let her son (Brendan's father) Seamus Brady sexually abuse him, In March 2013 Brendan and Simon Walker fight on train tracks and Walker eventually gets the better of Brendan but when Walker Is threatening to kill Brendan and his family their a oncoming train and Brendan manges to hit Walker with a uppercut and manges to kick Walker Into the train killing him, Brendan confessed to all the murders the next day also his fathers who was In facted killed by his sister Cheryl Brady, Brendan has on final standoff with the police and Is shot but surrvies and from the hostpital and heIs taking to prison. Rivalry With Warren Fox Brendan and Warren meet In December 2010 when Brendan catches Warren In the cellar of the Loft (known as Chez Chez at the time) the Introduce each other but are wary of each other, Danny Houston later orders Brendan to kill Warren, Brendan puts plan Into action but he and Warren set up Danny and things get heated when Brendan beats Danny to death with a hammer, Brendan and Warren get rid of Danny's body but Brendan has Warren's bank card and puts It In Danny's suit pocket unknown to Warren, In March 2011 Danny's body Is found and the police later arrest Warren but Is released due to lack of evidence angred by this and known Brendan Is seeing Ste he tells Ste It was Brendan who killed Danny this angers Brendan and he and Warren later have a massvie throughout the village but eventually call It quits, In December 2011 Brendan does his best to get Warren behind bars gor the murder of Warren's ex Louise Summers he get Warren's girlfriend at the time Mitzeee Minniver who wants to also leave Warren, Warren gets Joel to kill Brendan but Brendan reveals that Louise was pregnant, meanwhile Warren attacks Mitzeee but Brendan arrives and tells Warren he killed Joel while pointing a gun at him Warren charges at Brendan and they have another fight but this time Warren eventually gets the better of Brendan and his ready to kill Brendan but he Is knocked out but his son Joel revealing he and Brendan worked together Warren Is then arrested but tells Mitzeee he should of killed her when he had the chance tells Joel his no son of his and Brendan taunts him one last time Warren the spits In Brendans face and then put In the back of a police car but In May 2016 Warren returns to Hollyoaks still In prison but In June 2016 Warren Is released off screen and returns to Hollyoaks again In July 2016. The Arrival Of Simon Walker (Walker) Walker arrives In May 2012 as a undercover cop who wants revenge on Brendan who he blames for his brothers Cam Walker's death he plans to kill Brendan and his family, Walker would later return on 25 January 2013 after being tracked down by Carl Costello in a storyline involving Mitzeee seeing the pair attempt to avenge Riley's death. Mizteee decided to go against the revenge plot and was going to inform Brendan of Walker's return, however Brendan was away in Ireland and Mizteee left Maxine in charge to telling Brendan. Walker later found out about Maxine's knowledge and tricked her into going against Brendan, she was later kidnapped after figuring out the truth. Walker's feud with Brendan finally came to an end, while during a fight Brendan kicked Walker into the path of an oncoming train killing him. Quotes Navigation Category:Soap Opera Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Gangsters Category:Drug Dealers Category:Fighters Category:Redeemed Category:Tragic Category:On & Off Category:Pimps Category:Male Category:In Love Category:Criminals Category:Murderer Category:Honorable Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Neutral Evil Category:Charismatic Category:Vengeful Category:Insecure Category:Affably Evil Category:Game Changer Category:The Heavy Category:Necessary Evil Category:Parents Category:Protective Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Anti-Villain Category:Kidnapper Category:Imprisoned Category:Mentally Ill Category:Live Action Villains